¿Quieres convertirte en profesor de Hogwarts?
by Lluna
Summary: Es muy fácil. Trelawney te revela sus trucos para parecer profesora de Adivinación. Con este práctico manual podrás ganar tu sueldo sin apenas cansarte. No es publicidad. Es Real. ¡Manden reviews!


¡Hola a todos los que lean esto!

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras iba en el tren, en el tren le di forma y en tren la escribí (claro que no tenía ordenador en el tren, así que tuve que esperarme un poco para publicarla).

En fin, si os gusta mandadme un review y sino también.

Y ahora... a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

¿Quieres convertirte en profesor de Hogwarts?

Es muy fácil. Trelawney te revela sus trucos para parecer profesora de Adivinación. Con este práctico manual podrás ganar tu sueldo sin apenas cansarte. No es publicidad. Es Real.

Planning para el curso 

Primer día:

Elegir un alumno al alzar- a quien llamaremos P- y prever su muerte.

Previa investigación de los archivos escolares, hacer alguna "revelación" sorprendente sobre algún alumno (Cuantos más mejor).

Escoger a un par de alumnos- que denominaremos como PP y LB- para que te revelen los secretos sobre los demás y que luego puedrás decir en clase.

Anunciar que los "hados" (es decir, los dados) han escogido la fecha de los exámenes.

Repartir tazas y té para que los alumnos se entretengan y puedan hacer una primera "lectura" (Que no se diga que no se les da educación no se estimula su imaginación). Aprovechar estos momentos para curiosear sus carteras y recolectar información que luego puedas "ver" en la bola de cristal.

Acabar la clase no sin antes acordarse de hablar con los alumnos aventajados (PP y LB) para pedirles los chismorreos.

Segundo día:

Predecir detalles sobre la muerte de P.

Seguir con la estimulación de la imaginación.

Soltar alguno de los datos recién obtenidos de PP y LB.

Repetir el punto 1 antes de acabar con la clase.

Seguir con los mismos ejercicios durante el primer trimestre.

En el segundo semestre sustituir la lectura de las hojas por la lectura de la mano (o quiromancia, que suena como si fueras una entendida en la materia).

En el trimestre de verano, cambiar de nuevo la lectura, esta vez por la lectura de la bola de cristal. Otro nuevo reto para la "progresión de la visión".

Hay que tener en cuenta las siguientes puntualizaciones:

Ignorar al graciosa del curso cuando opine que lo único que ve en la bola es "mucha niebla".

Para que no piense que se te ha olvidado, dar todavía más detalles escabrosos sobre la muerte del alumno P.

Los demás días repetir el mismo patrón, acordándose de que, a medida que avance el curso, las alumnas PP y LB deberán ir aumentando sus gritos de asombro y terror cada vez que repitas el punto 2.

Otra puntualización es que, si te apetece, siempre puedes interrumpir una de tus lecciones para revelar que uno de tus alumnos (a quien, casualmente, he puesto el nombre de HG) no posee suficiente poder como para seguir en tu clase. Si abandona argumentar que ya lo habías previsto (hacer referencia a alguna profecía vaga hecha anteriormente). Si se queda objetar que estás "viendo" que obtendrá un 0 en el examen. (Intercalar durante el discurso exclamaciones de asombro de las alumnas aventajadas PP y LB. Esto estará previamente dispuesto con ellas).

IMPORTANTE: Es de vital importancia realizar una profecía verdadera para que el director de la escuela no intente despedirte por vaga.

Respecto al EXAMEN, recordar dos pasos:

Acordarse de hacer pasar de uno en uno a los alumnos para que no entre ningún compañero con el alumno examinado y así, mientras el examinado se distrae con el humo (y al mismo tiempo se intoxica), tú le robas el dinero de la cartera.

Este dinero irá destinado a renovar el material del curso, detalle que l director te agradecerá no expulsándote si lo de la profecía falla.

Hacer que los alumnos lean el té y/o la mano y/o la bola de cristal. Darles puntos extras si predicen la muerte del alumno P o mencionan alguno de los chismorreos de última hora.

Recordar que hay que hacer una excepción con las alumnas aventajadas ya que les pusiste la nota más alta por colaborar con la profesora.

Y, por último, y no menos importante felicitarte por se tan ingeniosa y haber vuelto a ganarte el pan sin mover un dedo.

¡Y aun, una última precisión! ¡Enviadme un review! Jejejeje.

Besitos!


End file.
